cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando
Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando è il sequel/spin-off della serie tv Disney Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel. Trama Zack e Cody Martin "abbandonano" l'hotel Tipton e viaggiano su una crociera per frequentare un liceo di oceanografia insieme a London Tipton, supervisionati da Marion Moseby. Con loro c'è anche Bailey Pickett, un'amica e compagna di stanza di London, che inizialmente si presenta ai protagonisti come ragazzo perché non era rimasto posto nelle stanze femminili. Il compagno di stanza di Cody è Woody Fink, un ragazzo pasticcione di carattere molto simile a Zack. Alla combricola si unisce anche Marcus Little, compagno di stanza di Zack, famoso rapper che vuole vivere un'adolescenza normale. Personaggi Personaggi principali * Zack Martin (Dylan Sprouse, doppiato da Mattia Nissolino): è sempre il solito sciupafemmine combina guai,avra una cotta per Bailey nella prima stagione assieme al fratello. Non va molto d'accordo con Moseby direttore della nave. * Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse, doppiato da Manuel Meli): innamorato di Bailey e dopo un piano di sei mesi si fidanzerà con lei alla fine della prima serie, Cody è molto intelligente al contrario del fratello. * London Tipton (Brenda Song, doppiata da Alessia Amendola): mandata da suo padre sulla nave perché bocciata da tutte le scuole, è costretta ad adattarsi alla vita normale coinquilina di Bailey. * Bailey Pickett (Debby Ryan, doppiata da Joy Saltarelli): ragazza di campagna, nella seconda stagione fidanzata con Cody, Entrambi molto intelligenti ed è la coinquilina di London. * Marion Moseby (Phill Lewis, doppiato da Fabrizio Vidale): viene assunto a bordo della nave qualche mese prima dell'arrivo dei gemelli, ha con loro il solito rapporto conflittuale che aveva anche in hotel. * Marcus Little (Doc Shaw, doppiato da Gabriele Patriarca): da piccolo è stato un famoso rapper, ora vuole vivere come un ragazzo normale studiando sulla nave. Rispetto agli altri ragazzi, ha un buon rapporto con Moseby e ed è il compagno di stanza con Zack. * Woody Fink (Matthew Timmons doppiato da Flavio Aquilone): compagno di stanza di Cody, ha un comportamento simile a quello di Zack, ed è innamorato di Addison e adora mangiare. * Emma Tutweiller (Erin Cardillo doppiata da Ilaria Giorgino): insegnante di Zack, Cody, Woody, Baily, Marcus, London e di Addison. Ha avuto una breve storia con Moseby, ma è sempre single e ama gli animali, soprattutto i gatti. Personaggi ricorrenti * Kirby (Stag. 1-2-3) (Windell Middlebrooks): guardia giurata della nave, spesso viene aiutato dai gemelli. È molto grasso e adora mangiare a dismisura. * Addison (Stag. 1-2) (Rachael Kathryn Bell): studentessa della nave. Sembra anche lei di avere un certo interesse per Woody. * Connie (Stag. 1) (Jennifer Tisdale): animatrice dei ragazzi, è sempre triste perché litiga di continuo con il fidanzato. * Holden (Stag. 1) (Chad Duell): è un ragazzo bello, alto e biondo e Bailey nella prima stagione è innamorata di lui. * Mr. Blanket (Stag. 2) (Michael Hitchcock): è lo psicologo della nave, usa un metodo di psicologia molto strano che lui chiama "Metodo Blanket". Ha la mania di odorare qualsiasi coniglio che incontra (infatti ha una scatola nel suo studio piena di conigli). * Maya (Stag. 3) (Zoey Deutch): è la ragazza di cui si innamora Zack Animali * Ivana (Stag. 1) : la cagnolina di London, che la padroncina ha fatto trasferire sulla nave. * Porkers (Stag. 1) : maiale di Bailey che ha trovato sull'isola dei pappagalli. Episodi Note La serie tv, seguita da un pubblico di età compresa tra i 6 e i 14 anni, ha ottennuto molto più successo delle serie tv Hannah Montana e I maghi di Waverly. La serie, trasmessa in più di 30 stati del mondo e girata negli Hollywood Center Studios a Los Angeles, è il secondo spin-off che la Disney realizza per una sua serie (dopo Cory alla Casa Bianca, spin-off di Raven). Produzione Sviluppo Il 4 febbraio 2008 venne annunciato che la rete Disney Channel stava sviluppando uno spin-off della serie Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel. L'annuncio venne dato da Gary Marsh, il Presidente di Disney Channel. Egli disse «''' La serie "Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel", dopo la messa in onda di 88 episodi, rimane una delle serie più seguite; perciò abbiamo deciso di realizzare nuove storie con Zack, Cody, London e Mr. Moseby da vivere non più in hotel, ma su una lussuosa nave da crociera. '''» Nel dicembre 2008 la rete annunciò la realizzazione di una seconda stagione composta da tredici episodi. L'11 maggio 2009 la Disney comunicò alla stampa che della seconda stagione sarebbero stati realizzati pù dei tredici episodi inizialmente pensati. Gary Marsh, il presidente di Disney Channels Worldwide disse: «''' Con questa estensione della seconda stagione, il cast di "Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel" makes Disney Channel history by becoming the longest running continuous characters on our air - 138 half-hour episodes. We are thrilled for them, and for the brilliant, inspired production team that made this extraordinary run possible. '''» Settings Secondo i creatori e i produttori della serie, la scelta di ambientare la serie in luoghi diffirenti fu data dal fatto di ricercare anche il pubblico di altri stati del mondo, come India, Grecia, Italia, Marocco e Tailandia. La maggior parte dell'azione nella serie si svolge sulla SS Tipton. Tuttavia la nave viaggia in una varietà di luoghi che sono spesso poco noti a Zack e Cody Martin. Cross-over È stato prodotto un episodio 90 cross-over di Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando con le serie I maghi di Waverly e Hannah Montana. Il titolo dell'episodio è I maghi sul ponte di comando con Hannah Montana (Wizards on deck with Hannah Montana). Film Il 20 settembre 2010 Disney Channel announciò la realizzazione di un film basato sulle serie Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel e Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando. The Suite Life Movie è stato trasmesso negli Stati Uniti e in Canada il 25 marzo 2011 su Disney Channel. Sigla La sigla originale si chiama Livin the suite life" ed è stata scritta da John Adair e Steve Hampton (che scrisse canzoni anche per le serie ''Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel, Phil of the Future, I maghi di Waverly e Power Rangers: RPM), su musica composta da Gary Scott. La sigla originale era cantata dal cantante inglese Steve Rushton. In italiano la sigla si chiama Zack e Cody a bordo ed é cantata dal doppiatore Gabriele Patriarca. Premi e nominations Note Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Serie televisive commedia